1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, when a user wearing the head mounted display captures an image, a method of storing a captured image according to whether a preview via an image preview interface exists or not.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a head mounted display (hereinafter abbreviated HMD) indicates various digital devices enabling a user to receive a multimedia content in a manner of being mounted on the head of the user like glasses. According to a trend of lightening and miniaturizing of a digital device, various wearable computers have been developed so far and the HMD is also widely used. The HMD can provide various conveniences as well as a simple display function to a user in a manner of being combined with an augmented reality technology, an N screen technology, and the like.
For instance, if a microphone and a speaker are installed in the HMD, a user can easily make a call while wearing the HMD. And, for instance, if a camera is installed in the HMD, the user can easily capture an image of a preferred direction while wearing the HMD.